dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Oshima Yuko
Perfil *'Nombre:' 大島優子 / (おおしま　ゆうこ)thumb|450px|Oshima Yuko *'Nombre (R''omaji): Oshima Yuko *'''Apodos: Yuko (ゆこ）, Yukorin (ゆこりん), Korin (こりん), Korisu (こりす) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Ex Gravure idol *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yokohama, Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Signo del Zodíaco: '''Libra *'Grupo Sanguíneo: A *'''Estatura: 152cm *'Agencia:' Ohta Pro Singles AKB48 A-Sides AKB48 B-Sides Participación en Albums AKB48 Albums * Baby! Baby! Baby! 2010 (Kamikyokutachi) * Shoujotachi yo (Koko ni Ita koto) * Kaze no Yukue (Koko ni Ita koto) * Boku ni Dekiru Koto (Koko ni Ita koto) * Koko ni Ita koto (Koko ni Ita koto) * First Rabbit (1830m) * Daiji na Jikan (1830m) * Itterasshai (1830m) * Scandalous ni Ikou (1830m) * Iede no Yoru (1830m) * Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka? (1830m) * After Rain (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Tsuyosa to Yowasa no Aida de (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Boku wa Ganbaru (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Ichi Ni no San (Tsugi no Ashiato) * Kyouhansha (Tsugi no Ashiato) AKB48 Elecciones Senbatsu * 1st Senbatsu Election - #2 (Media Senbatsu) * 2nd Senbatsu Election - #1 (Center) * 3rd Senbatsu Election - #2 (Media Senbatsu) * 4th Senbatsu Election - #1 (Center) * 5th Senbatsu Election - #2 (Senbatsu) AKB48 Torneo Janken * 1st Janken Taikai - Round 1 (Lost to Sashihara Rino) * 2nd Janken Taikai - Round 2 (Lost to Maeda Ami) * 3rd Janken Taikai - Round 3 (Lost to Maeda Ami) * 4th Janken Taikai - Round 1 (Lost to Shiroma Miru) Team History : Team K :: Entro a AKB48 como parte de la segunda generación(Team K original) en febrero del 2006 :: Se graduó de AKB48 el 9 de junio del 2014 (anunció: diciembre 31 en el 64th Kouhaku Uta Gassen) Units Not yet * Shuumatsu Not yet / 週末Not yet * Naminori Kakigoori / 波乗りかき * Perapera Perao / ペラペラペラオ * Suika Baby / 西瓜BABY * Hiri Hiri no Hana / ヒリヒリの花 AKBIdoling!!! * Chuu Shiyouze! / チューしようぜ! Team Dragon from AKB48 * Kokoro no Hane / 心の羽根 Sukeban Girls * Tsupparu Riyuu / 初恋は実らない Team Z * Koi no Onawa / 恋のお縄 Stage Units ; K1 (PARTY ga Hajimaru) : Skirt, Hirari ; K2 (Seishun Girls) : Kinjirareta Futari : Fushidara na Natsu : Cinderella wa Damasarenai ; K3 (Nounai Paradise) : Nakinagara Hohoende ; K4 (Saishuu Bell ga Naru) : Gomen ne Jewel ; K5 (Saka Agari) : End Roll ; K6 (RESET) : Kokoro no Hashi no Sofa ; H1 (Boku no Taiyou) : Boku to Juliet to Jet Coaster (1st Unit) ; H2 (Yume wo Shinaseru Wake ni Ikanai) : Confession (1st Unit and Revival) ; Team K Waiting Stage : Glory Days : Higurashi no Koi (New Units) ; K4 (Saishuu Bell ga Naru) : 19nin Shimai no Uta (Revival) ; Team Surprise 1st Stage (Juuryoku Sympathy) : 1994-nen no Raimei : Kinmokusei : Megami wa Doko de Hohoemu? ; Team Surprise 2nd Stage (Bara no Gishiki) : Hungry Lion : Shitsuren Doumei Concert Units AKB48 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Naize!~" * Classmate * Nage Kiss de Uchi Otose! * Glass no I LOVE YOU AKB48 Haru no Chotto dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada Daze AKB48!~ * Nakinagara Hohoende Live DVD wa Derudaroukedo, Yappari Iki ni Kagiruze! AKB48 Natsu Matsuri * Gomen ne Jewel AKB48 Masaka, Kono Concert no Ongen wa Ryuushutsushinai yo ne? * Glass no I LOVE YOU Nenwasure Kanshasai Shuffle Sumaze, AKB! SKE mo Yoroshiku ne * Namida no Shounan AKB104 Senbatsu Members Sokaku Matsuri * Heart Gata Virus * End Roll * Gomen ne Jewel * Skirt, Hirari Yokohama Arena 2010 'AKB48 Manseki Matsuri Kibou Sanpi Ryouron' * Yuuwaku no Garter * Temodemo no Namida Surprise wa Arimasen * Nakinagara Hohoende * Temodemo no Namida * Skirt, Hirari AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2011 * Itoshisa no Accel Gyomu Renraku. Tanomuzo, Katayama Bucho! in Saitama Super Arena * Dear J * Kinjirareta Futari AKB48 in TOKYO DOME ~1830m no Yume~ * Arashi no Yoru ni wa * Tenshi no Shippo * Idol Nante Yobanaide AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2012 * Team Aka Oshi * GIVE ME FIVE! AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2013 * Kokoro no Hashi no Sofa AKB48 Group Rinji Soukai "Shirokuro tsukeyou janai ka!" ; AKB48 * Nakinagara Hohoende ; AKB48 Group * Cross AKB48 Super Festival at Nissan Stadium * Nakinagara Hohoende AKB48 2013 Manatsu no Dome Tour ~Mada mada, Yaranakya Ikenai koto ga aru~ ; Fukuoka Dome * Korogaru Ishi ni Nare * End Roll ; Sapporo Dome * Kokoro no Hashi no Sofa ; Osaka Dome * Scandalous ni Ikou * Korogaru Ishi ni Nare * 1994-nen no Raimei ; Nagoya Dome * Manazashi, Sayonara ; Tokyo Dome * Skirt, Hirari * Korogaru Ishi ni Nare * Kokoro no Hashi no Sofa * Scandalous ni Ikou (Solo) * Seifuku Resistance AKB48 8th Anniversary * Kurukurupa AKB48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2013 * Nagisa no CHERRY AKB48 Request Hour Setlist Best 200 2014 * End Roll * Plastic no Kuchibiru * Nakinagara Hohoende Unit Matsuri 2014 * Ichi Ni no San AKB48 National Olympic Stadium Concert * Confession * Gomen ne Jewel * Kokoro no Hashi no Sofa * Senaka Kara Dakishimete * Nakinagara Hohoende AKB48 Group at Ajinomoto Stadium * Nakinagara Hohoende * Scandalous ni Ikou * Boku to Juliet to Jet Coaster * End Roll * 1994-nen no Raimei * Kinjirareta Futari Dramas *Ando Lloyd - A.I. Knows Love ? (TBS,2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep 3) *So long! (NTV, 2013) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2012 Fall Special Shinrei Appli (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso es Ibushi Kaoru (TV Asahi, 2010) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Akai Earring no Kai (Fuji TV, 2010) *Majisuka Gakuen es Oshima Yuko (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Angel Bank es Ogasawara Manami (TV Asahi, 2010) *Kaze ni Maiagaru Vinyl Sheet es Kawai Chizuru (NHK, 2009) *Shiori to Shimiko no Kaiki Jikenbo es Teshikawara Rie (NTV, 2008) *Cat Street es Hirano Yumi (NHK, 2008) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Cafe Kichijoji de es Shinohara Misato (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Tokyo Niwatsuki Ikkodate es Fukuda Natsumi (NTV, 2002) *Antique es Obayashi Kayoko (Fuji TV, 2001) *Rasen es Ami/Satomi (NTV, 1999) *Sennen Oukoku Sanjuji Vanii Nights (千年王国III銃士ヴァニーナイツ) ep 2 (TV Asahi, 1999) *Love and Peace es Niña Ota Asuka (NTV, 1998) *Denji Sentai Mega Ranger (電磁戦隊メガレンジャー) es una adolescente (TV Asahi, 1997) *D×D es Niña Enjouji Sonoko (NTV, 1997) *Virgin Road es niña Sakurai Kazumi (Fuji TV, 1997) *Love no Okurimono (ラブの贈りもの) es una amiga (TBS, 1996) *Hyokotachi no Tenshi (ひよこたちの天使) Primer Debut (TBS, 1996) Temas de Dramas *''Sakura no Shiori (AKB48), tema musical de Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *''Majisuka Rock n' Roll (AKB48),tema musical de Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *''Oogoe Diamond (AKB48), tema musical de Mendol (TV Tokyo, 2008) Películas *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (movie) *Sankaku (2010) *Suitoritoruraizu (2010) *Shibuya (2010) *Giniro no Ame (2009) *Teketeke 2 (2009) *Teketeke (2009) *Sakura no Sono Remake (2008) *Densen Uta (2007) *Senrigan (2000) Programas de TV *AKBingo! *Shūkan AKB (週刊AKB?) *AKB48 Nemōsu TV (AKB48ネ申テレビ?) Programas de Radio *AKB48 Ashita Made Mō Chotto. (AKB48明日までもうちょっと) *AKB48 no All Night Nippon (AKB48のオールナイトニッポン) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo JPop: AKB48' *'Sub-Unit:' Not Yet *'Le gusta: Las cosas rojas *'''Especialidades: Dormir, impresiones, snowboard y carreras de larga distancia *'Punto de encanto:' Ojos y hoyuelos *'Mascotas:' Un conejo llamado Hip *'Actriz favorita:' Nagasaku Hiromi *'Objeto favorito:' Zapatillas deportivas *'Animal favorito:' Reptiles *'Deporte favorito:' Fútbol *Creció en Mibu, Tochigi. * Fue dos veces ganadoras de las Elecciones Senbatsu(2010 y 2012). *Tiene una licencia en buceo. *Algunos wotas ponian de rivales a ella y Acchan. *Odia los globos. *Sabe tocar el bajo. *Su oshimen es su amiga Kojima Haruna. *Es de las pocas miembros de las cuales no fueron transferidas de Team, ingreso en el Team K y salio del grupo en ese mismo. *Perteneció a la Segunda Generación. *Tiene buena relacion con Takamina, Sayaka, Acchan, Sae y Kojiharu. *Se ha vuelto muy cercana a Wentz Eiji y debido a esto, se generó un gran escándalo, ya que en esos tiempos Yuko era una idol (En Japón, el que una idol se vea envuelta en un escándalo amoroso y/o realmente tenga un romance, es considerado una falta de respeto y hasta podría ser expulsada del grupo). Sin embargo, han declarado que solo son amigos y que nunca estuvieron juntos. *El 31 de diciembre del 2013 anunció su graduación. *El concierto donde se realizaria la graduacíon de Yuko fijado para el 31 de Marzo se canceló debido a las fuertes lluvias, finalmente se celebro el 19 de septiembre. * Ella y Watanabe Mayu eran conocidas por los fans como: "Oshiri Sisters". * Es muy amiga de la actriz Fukuda Saki. *Tiene su propia estatua de cera en el "Madame Tussauds TOKYO". * Sus mejores amigas son sus compañeras de generación: Akimoto Sayaka y Miyazawa Sae. * Durante su época escolar aprendió a tocar el bajo, y fue bajista en el single n°25 de AKB: "GIVE ME FIVE!". * Junto a Maeda Atsuko son las unicas dos integrantes en haber ganado dos veces las Elecciones Senbatsu. * Estación favorita:principios de verano. * Single preferido de AKB: Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou. * Canción de Stage preferida: To be continued. * Vestuario de AKB preferido: Tenshi no Shippo. Enlaces *Wikipedia Ingles *Instagram Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (Ohta Pro) *Perfil (AKB48 Official site) Galería Oshima Yuko.jpg Oshima Yuko2.jpg Oshima Yuko3.jpg Oshima Yuko4.png Oshima Yuko5.jpg 6MrSp.jpg 53412718201105231810122636138480449_004.jpg tumblr_m0icq61eoj1qzkxg2o1_1280.jpg 51eHBn68QQL._SL500_AA300_.jpg jphip51524.jpg tumblr_lqhsjtkRqS1qakjtao4_400.png Ojook.jpg Oshima_Yuko7.jpg Oshima-Yuko-image-oshima-yuko-36359063-500-300.png|Oshima Yuko en el video de "Heavy Rotation" Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:Gravure idol Categoría:AKB48 Categoría:Segunda Generación (AKB48) Categoría:Nacidos en 1988